


a huge mess | by ciel

by sadphantom



Category: Harry Potter: Hogwarts Mystery (Video Game), Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Fanfiction, Multi, Randomness
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-13 18:55:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28533273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sadphantom/pseuds/sadphantom
Summary: long story short, it's hella frustrating not to be able to share what i write cuz it doesn't really fit anywhere, so i made this. it'll be a huge mess as you can tell by the title.parallel publication on wattpad under @mynameisciel___





	1. hyunin (210102)

**Author's Note:**

> basically i found this prompt thingy on instagram on the account thewritersuniverse so i went like b r u h and wrote this. i was craving hyunin at that moment so ye.
> 
> also the date written in the title will always be the date i wrote the text 

Jeongin tripped, falling on his knees as he looked at the blond boy with tired eyes. Hyunjin walked to him, kneeling down.

"You need to eat something."

The brunet scrowled, wrapping both arms around his grumbling stomach. "You need to mind your own bussiness."

Hyunjin held his arms out in front of him, palms up. "You fainted on me the other day, and I can _hear_ how hungry you are. If you won't take my money, at least let me buy you some food. You help evereryone, let me help you for once. Don't let your pride stop you from taking the help you need to continue existing." He smiled crookedly. "To continue seeing me."

"Whatever," Jeongin mumbled, "I don't need your help. I can..." he tried tostand up, one hand on a knee. "I can feed myse-" The younger's legs went weak under his weight. Hyunjin quickly caught him, hands on his waist. 

"Shit..." he sighed. "I don't care what you have to say." The blond boy put one hand on his junior's side, the other one bringing his arm around his shoulder. "I'm gonna feed you. I don't wanna have anything to do with your death."

And that's how Jeongin and Hyunjin ended up at that latter's apartment, sitting onthe couch with a bowl of instant noodles.


	2. hogwarts mystery (210102-210103)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HAH! this is gay, again lmao. anyway, the playlist above (and mainly the title) is what inspired to write this. minho (NO, NOT LEE MINHO) is my character in hphm and may is just a random pretty boi haha-

Minho heard a door quietly closing. He peeked a look outside his room, curious like a cat. He saw nothing but the hallway to the common room of Slytherin, the windows lazily lighting it. Suddenly, he caught a movement on the limit of his sight. "What was that ?" he murmured softly. He decided to follow whatever or whoever was there. Quickly fitting his feet in his black shoes and grabbing a just as dark sweater, he walked out of the dorm. The door of the living room was closing when he entered. On tiptoe, he escaped Slytherin's common room.

Once in the dark and humid corridor of the dungeons, he eyed everywhere, trying to see. "Oh, right. I have a wand" he face-palmed himself mentally. Pulling out said wand and whispering _Lumos!_ , a sweet silvery light lit up his face and the walls around him. He walked to the dungeons' entrance ; the door was halfway open, probably because whoever-that-was was running away. So Minho followed.

Soon enough, he found a hooded silhouette running in the stairs. The footsteps were almost silent, it was as if the unknown was hovering above the floor. The raven-haired boy continued following the silhouette, ending up on one of the bridge that was leading to the teacher's office. He called the unknown, the moonlight shining on the black fabric.

"Hey ! You, there !"

The stranger stopped a second, faking turning around, then started to run again. Minho sighed confusion. He kept running as well.

Eventually, they arrived at the otherside of the school's castle, near a herbology classroom, not too far from the cloak's tower. The stranger opened the door leading outside, to Merlin's Gate. The boy tried catching up, almost out of breath, and stopped once arrived in front of the high metal barrier. It was closed. And the stranger had disappeared. At least, that's what Minho thought. 

He panted, hands on the knees, a layer of sweat covering his back and forehead. The late night air was fresh, almost cold. The breeze flew through his dark long hair, freezing his eyelashes, drying out his plump lips. His ink-coloured pupils wandered around, confused. They just... vanished ? He ran all the way through Hogwarts just for them to fly away ? While he was cursing his own curiosity, ruffling his black locks, a sweet, deep voice rose up from the void.

"Are you going to wait down there for long ?

\- What ?" he answered, looking around, surprised.

Minho heard a soft laughter. He looked up ; the hooded silhouette was sitting atop of one of the towers aside of the gate, the moon behind them – or him ? - hiding their face in the shadow of the hood.

"C'mon, if you really want to followme" the stranger said, malicious, before standing up, looking down – quite literally – on Minho.

Dazed, Minho tried climbing up thewall, in vain. "Wait, but I _still_ have my wand," he thought, feeling stupid. He then so casted theflying spell, _Wingardium Leviosa_ , on himself. Quite clumsily, he finally arrived on top of the brick wall, right in front of the stranger.

At that moment, Minho could clearly see the face of the unknown. It was a man – no, a boy, probably around the same age as him. He was white, with a pale skin, and chestnut, curly hair. His face was round, his pink lips were in a pouting expression and his big eyes reminded the brunet of a cruppy. He looked very innocent, but his child-like face was contrasting with his tall body and large – at least from what Minho could see, damn the hood for that – shoulders. Minho felt almost small next to him, and he wasn't very short.

"Are you staring ?" the unknown boy smiled. "I often have that effect on people.."

Minho cut him, telling him that they _should get the hell out of this place_ , if they didn't want any trouble. He agreed.

Quickly, both were on the ground, walking to the forest. The brunet put his freezing hands in the pockets of his sweater.

"Who are you ?"

The chestnut-haired boy looked at him from the corner of his eyes, amused. 

"Me ? Oh, no one important. Just a random wizard-to-be breaking the rules byescaping the dorms, in the middle of a school night."

The smaller one turned his head, an eyebrow raised.

"I was asking for your name." he said.

"Why is it important ?"

"... Maybe so that I can talk to you without feeling like I'm talking to some weirdo."

At this point, the other boy laughed out lout. What was so funny ? This guy really was weird. First, acting so mysterious with his black hood – that he had taken off – and now this.

"What's wrong with you ? Why are you laughing ?" Minho asked, dumbfounded.

"Ha ha, sorry," he wiped away a small tear. "It's just that people rarely ask anything about me, so it feels great to be acknoledged, sometimes."

"Oh..."

The brunet sighed again.

"My name's May, by the way. Lee May."

"May ?" the brunet repeated. Pretty uncommon name for a boy.

"Yeah. Surprising, isn't it ? My sister tells me I look more like an Ashton, or Bradley. But I like May. It's short and simple. Heh." he smiled. "What about you ? I heard you are Jacob Kang's little brother. Is that true ?"

"Have you seen any other Asians in this school, with a Korean-native last name ?" he huffed. "It's unfair that everyone knows me..."

"It's better than being a complete ghost to everyone. And even the ghosts here are more well-known than me."

He didn't answer. Sometimes, he curses his brother for being so reckless. Because of him, he couldn't have a normal – as normal as being a wizard can be – life at Hogwarts. He was envious of May. Being invisible like that... 

While they were lost in their thoughts, the two boys arrived in front of the margin of the forest, where high oak trees from the Dark Forest and thorny lianas of the Forbidden Forest were blending into eachothers.

"Where are you going ?" Minho asked.

May kept quiet, walking to the wooden mess. He took his wand from under his cape, and with one sharp wrist movement, the shimmering light of _Lumos_ lighted up the lianas and trunks. Suddenly, it was as if they came to life, and a somewhat low, but large tunnel appeared from behind the woods.

"I'm going to a place where I feel comfortable, because only I knows it." May looked at the brunet, offering a hand. "Wanna come ?"

"If this is your "secret" place, why would you want me to come ? We barely know eachothers. What if it's a trap and you're a Death Eater ?"

May laughed. "We both know that Voldemort's followers have been defeated years ago, Minho ! C'mon, you can trust me. We could even become friends."

At hearing his name in May's mouth, he shivered. It sounded really clear, and somehow made him realize that he, in fact, existed. Weird thought, but that's how he felt when the tall boy said his name. He stopped a second, considering the offer. "It can't be that bad. After all I only have one very close friend, so maybe two would be a good idea."

"Okay, I'm coming. Don't pull tricks on me, huh ?"

"I wouldn't do that !" he answered, falsely offended.

Minho smiled a bit, and took May's big hand. His palms were long and thin, his fingers very delicate, like a pianist's. The brunet's round and chubby hand looked even smaller than they were in his. He pulled the smaller boy in the tunnel, bending carefully to avoid the thorns. After a few minutes of walking, what looked like a paved way started to form under their feet. Minho was surprised, where could this lead to ? While looking to the ground he realized that May was still firmly holding his hand.

"Huh... ?"

"This road is a trickster, it could separate us and Merlin knows what would happen. Y'know, regular wizarding stuff." he finished off, jokingly.

"I see..." he said, doubtful.

_[TO BE CONTINUED]_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yeah, this ain't finished


	3. hphm inspired 2 (210103)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> also i forgot to mention in the previous text that they're like in 5th year, so they're around 15 or 16. 
> 
> so this is the map of hogwarts, i had a hard time making my text accurate:  
> [SEE WATTPAD FOR PICTURES]
> 
> the blog where i found it said that the location of slytherin's common room was wrong as it's supposed to be under the black lake. but whateva, it was already hard enough to find a complete map of this damn castle.
> 
> BACK TO THIS ONE
> 
> so basically in this one they are in fourth-year (15 y/o). and...yeh. just read it. it's- uh.

"Hey, give me my shirt back !"

In the boys' changing room, laughters and joyful words were exchanged, in a light hearted chaos. A little behind all this noise, sat Minho and his best friend, Rowan. They were discussing potions and spells for their next classes, when a fifth-year walked up to them. He was quite tall, with broad and muscular shoulders. And, he was shirtless. That's the first thing Minho noticed, kind of against his will.

"You guys wanna come with us after lunch ? We're going to Hogsmede to have some butterbeers," the handsome boy asked.

"Ah, sorry Pete, we still have class this afternoon," Rowan answered, sorry. "Maybe another time ? Right, Minho ?" he hit him in the ribs with his elbow. With the sudden pain, Minho came back to reality.

"Uh-huh, yeah, sure... why not,"he mumbled.

Said Pete went back to his friends in the chaotic party that they were having, throwing shirts and pants everywhere. The brunet sighed, covering his face in his hands. It wasn't the first time he caught himself - or more like, Rowan caught him - staring at the other boys. He didn't understand why, all of sudden, he was acting that way. Another sigh left his lips.

Once back to the dormitories, Minho let himself fall on his bed like a dead leaf in automn, quite less graceful. Rowan, who occupied the bed right next to his, sat on it, looking at his friend.

"What's wrong with me..." the brunet said, pressing his hands on his head.

"What do you mean ?" the Black boy asked.

"C'mon, don't tell me you didn't notice... 'cause you're always the one to snap me back to the real world..." Minho sighed, sitting up on his matress, forehead on the knees.

"Yeah, but like... nothing's wrong with you, so..." his friend answered. He shrugged. "Expect maybe for the fact you're overdramatic almost all the time."

Minho threw his pillow at Rowan, chuckling. He indeed was a bit too extra. But that didn't answer his question. Rowan, seeing his trouble, went to sit on Minho's bed, in front of him. He patted his hair.

"So you think you're weird for looking at other boys, huh ?"

"Aren't I ?" Minho asked back, looking up.

"You idiot, of course you're not. Why would you be ? It's normal." he paused. "...Plus Pete ain't looking too bad.."

At this point, both laughed. So Rowan didn't think he was weird ? It was already a good start. However Minho still felt confused. He admitted his doubts to his friend.

"Y'know, this takes kinda a bit of time to decypher, especially considering how conservative your family has always been. It's okay," Rowan told him with a reassuring and soft voice. "You don't have to hurry to figure this out."

Minho sighed again. "This"... In his whole life, never has he thought there would be time where he'd be thinking about it. But hey, it's Hogwarts, and literally everything is possible here. He plopped his head against Rowan's shoulder, lost.

"... And if that can reassure you," he spoke, putting a hand on Minho's back, "I'm... I'm bi myself, so I really have nothing against that. It would be stupid if I did."

"What's bi ?" the brunet asked, confused.

"It's when you can love both men and women, but also everything in between and outside." Rowan said.

"What ? "Everything in between and outside" ? What does that mean ?" Minho was even more confused. So there was more than just straight, men and women ? No one ever told him this. "I feel so stupid..."

"Don't, it's okay. "Everything in between" are people who are by example bigender - they identify both as a man and a woman or something else. "And outside", it's for people who mostly don't identify as man or woman - c'mon, don't give me that look, I know it's a bit confusing - and people who don't care about it... in short, it's like that. There is more - a lot more, but for now it's enough. You just need to know that there are people who aren't straight nor gay, some who aren't just this or that. Y'know, that's why the flag of this community is a rainbow, there is a lot more than just two things and it's very diverse."

Minho frowned. The world was indeed diverse, but he didn't kow it _this_ diverse. He was almost fascinated by all of this and wanted to know more, but for the moment, he decided to focus on his own problem. So, who did he like ? Here was the real question. Still in the dark, he clinged onto Rowan a bit more. Rowan was smart and nice and it was comfortable to be with him. By now, Minho was laying on Rowan's lap, head against the latter's stomach. 

"C'mon,we should go to the Great Hall, I heard there was gonna be roasted chicken today," the black haired boy said, standing up. Minho sat up and grabbed his friend's long sleeve. "I'll help you figure this out later today, if you want."

"W-wait..."he stuttered. 

"Mmh ?"

"There..there's something I want to... try." he admitted.

Rowan, curious, sat back next to his friend. "What is it ?" he asked, tilting his head.

Minho hesitated for a second. _What the hell was he doing ? Rowan was going to hate him._

"Well..." he gulped dryly, nervous. "You said you'd help think this through, so... uhm..."

"Yeah ?" his friend smiled. "You know you can talk to me."

" _Sigh_. That's the point. It's not exactly talking that I want..." he crawled a bit closer.

"Then what is it ?" Rowan looked a bit muddled.

Minho didn't answer. Instead, he leaned farther down, slowly closing the gap between them. He stopped when he was only a few inches away from Rowan's face. The warm breath of the latter was hitting his lips, making him shiver. He knew at this moment that he couldn't back off. His hands, resting on the matress on each side of Rowan's hips, started shaking a little. However, the young man in front of him hadn't move any bits ; he was sitting still, looking at Minho. The latter spoke softly, voice unsure.

"Is...is this okay ?"

Rowan smiled, then cupped Minho's face with one hand. "If it can help you," he answered, just as soflty.

Both leaned forward, closing the gap between them. It was a sweet, innocent kiss ; however, it lasted quite long. Minho had never kissed anyone, and he was far from imagining that his first would be with his best friend. He liked it, though. Rowan's lips were a bit dry, but really smooth, they felt good against his. The brunet felt all sort of emotions flowing through him so rapidly ; from the sweet feeling of the kiss to all his confusion vanishing, he felt really calm. 

Rowan inched him lightly to grab air. They looked at eachothers in the eyes, their pupils sparkling. The two boys smiled ; it was better than anything Minho has ever imagined. 

"So ?" Rowan whispered. "What did you think ?"

The brunet didn't answer and instead went back for another kiss. He was already getting obsessed with the honey feeling of Rowan's lips, and apparently it was the same for the latter, as he slowly pushed him against the bed, never breaking apart. Rowan was gentle and delicate, as if Minho was a fragile porcelain doll ; he put his hands on the topper's neck, bringing him closer. He didn't understand what he was doing, but it didn't really matter, at that moment. He was feeling great and loved. He really loved this moment.

Suddenly,they heard a crack, with voices coming down. Rowan pulled apart, against his need, and both sat up. Looking at eachothers again, they laughed and decided to go and eat lunch. When Minho stood up, the door opened on a group of first-years. Seeing their two elders, the children bowed and apologized before leaving the room, probably to go to their own.

Rowan got up as well. He was a few centimeters smaller than Minho, so he had to look up to meet his eyes. Minho was blushing a bit - more like a lot - and his lips were slightly swollen. "They were already big from the start," he thought, "no one should notice." He caressed the taller boy's cheek, smiling fondly.

"Let's go, before anyone else walks in," he said.

Minho agreed. He took Rowan's hand hesitantly, and walked to the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YEAH UHM DON'T JUDGE ME IT'S THE FIRST TIME I HAVE EVER WRITTEN A KISSING SCENE- *cries*
> 
> please tell me it's not that bad, or if it is tell me what to change ;-;


	4. how chan's hug at the end of channie's room feels like, everytime. (210105)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i saw an instagram reel with every ones of his hugs at the end of chan's room during 2020, plus there was neverending story instrumental as bgm, so i went emotional and typed this quickly.

The young boy looked down, tears streaming down his cheeks. He plopped on his matress. He was shaking, sobbing uncontrollably, wiping away the salted and warm water with his sleeves. Chris looked at him, heart shattering, worried. The blond guy kneeled down on the bed, then cupped the younger's face in both hands. "C'mere," he murmured softly while locking eyes, before gently bringing the boy into a hug. That latter grabbed onto Chris' sweater, head on his chest, wetting the cotton fabric. Chris, his arms firmly enlaced around the younger's shoulders, hands caressing his back and hair, whispered to him sweet and reassuring words. They stayed like that for a while. When the younger boy lightly pushed Chris, that latter cupped his face again and gave him a tender forehead kiss. "Everything's alright now, don't worry. I'm here."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :)

**Author's Note:**

> you will quickly notice i really like the word "brunet.te" to talk about brown haired people lmao


End file.
